Are You There?
by Chibiki
Summary: Mia has this horrible dream about Ivan. Choose which chapter you will go by. Fight scene is short but nice. Swearing.
1. Her Dreadful Dream

Are You There? By: Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: Heyas! I'm gonna try something new and write about Golden Sun! Oh, and, I usually update right before I leave for school!  
Ivan: This is here very first Golden Sun story, so please bear with all the insanity.  
Isaac: *Nod*  
Garet: Oh great, another author that wants to screw up our lives even more.  
Chibiki: Shut up please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Mia P.O.V.  
  
"Help... please, anybody.... Help! Oh no. Someone help him! He's... he's dying! Isaac? I need you! Garet? I know you dislike him sometimes, but he really needs your help! Where are you guys?"  
  
I held his body closely. Not caring if the blood seeped through my robes. How did this happen?  
  
"Please, anybody! Anybo-"  
  
I stopped, because the one I held was softly grasping my hand.  
  
"You're awake! Please hold on a little longer... I'll go get someone to try and help you recover!"  
  
As I set him down on the cold ground, he tugged at my hand, halting me.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
His eyes grew wide and was focused on something that was behind me. I turned, and saw Isaac and Garet standing there.  
  
"Isaac! Garet! You're here! Please, we have to help him!"  
  
He tugged on my hand again, making me kneel when he tried to get up.  
  
"No, you have to save your energy."  
  
He looked at me, his eyes warning. I felt uneasy and almost made a face to this. He leaned over and kissed me. He broke it off and made his lips move. There was no sound, but it formed the words, 'I love you.' His eyes were watery.  
  
"Ivan?"  
  
That's when I saw a clay spire rise from the ground and impale Ivan through the chest. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were shut with tears flowing through. I heard no scream. But my own.  
  
~~~~  
  
My eyes shot open, and I saw the cool walls of the inn we were staying at. I rose up from my tear-soaked pillow and scrubbed at my face irritated.  
  
Just a dream... just a dream...  
  
My mind repeated soothingly. I looked over to Ivan, who was sleeping well and didn't seem to notice the sounds I made when I got up for a quick nighttime snack. I walked slowly, noting how well the hallways were lit up so that only the wanderer could see. I made it to the kitchen and got a glass of water, when I decided to also get a slice of bread for health, because I was feeling sluggish today and also yesterday. That's why we stopped in Tolbi.  
  
"You're up early." I turned to see the Inn woman sitting in a chair, reading a book by the lamp. "I was just a little hungry, that's all. Sorry for interupting you." She took off her glasses. "Whoever said you were bothering me?" I bowed respectifully to her, when she gestured for me to sit next to her in the other chair. "You look as if you had a night mare."   
  
"How did you-?"   
  
"It's reflected in your eyes. Come, tell me what's wrong."   
  
So I told her. I kind of changed the story a bit because she did not know about Psynergy, but most of it still was the same. I ended crying at the end because I remembered what happened to Ivan. "It... it was so dreadful. Why? Why would someone try to kill someone so kind and sweet?" She patted my back, and hugged me. "Ssshhh child, it was only a dream. It won't happen. It was only a dream." She rocked me softly, and brushed away my tears with her palm.  
  
"It's alright. Don't worry, everything will be alright." I sniffed a little more before nodding and thanking her, and walked back to our room.  
  
Inn woman's P.O.V.  
  
I watched the girl walk back to the shadows and let out a sigh when I heard the door click. "Mia, don't cry when it happens."  
  
*~*~*End  
  
Chibiki: Think I got something? Think I don't? Sumbit your reveiws and tell me what you think! 


	2. Garet's Actions

Are You There? By: Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: Thank all of you who reveiwed my story. I will continue it!  
Garet: Dear Gods no.  
Chibiki: *Holds out Douse item* Heh heh heh...  
Garet: Uhh... let's be friends!  
Chibiki: Too late buster. Douse! *A LOT of water comes down on Garet*  
Garet: Phbbbbbb. Damn.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll only say this once more and then I'll stop, I do NOT any Golden Sun stuff, except for the game I bought from Funcoland.  
  
~~~Chap. 2  
  
-*Mia's P.O.V.  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"... Huh?" I looked towards Ivan. His eyes questioning. "Mia, are you all right? You haven't said anything since yesterday, are you feeling well?"  
  
I considered his words with raised eyebrows. Then I saw an image from my nightmare. Ivan, soaked with blood. I gasped. Suddenly I was surrounded by black, and I saw a blood stained face smiling at me. He moved closer, and I remebered what happened last time. He was going to kiss me.  
  
"Mia?!"   
  
Right before my eyes, the image was ripped apart and the real Ivan burst through. I felt dizzy. "Mia? Mia, get up!" I rose my heavy eyes to him, and blinked rapidly. Shaking away that nightmare and looking on ahead.  
  
"I'm... I'm alright. Guess I still feel tired." I gave him a weak smile before I started to fall over. I was exhausted. He draped one arm over his shoulder and slowly dragged me back to the Inn.  
  
I heard everything while Ivan was pulling me into the place.   
  
"Hey, Ivan, did you get- what happen to Mia?!" It was Garet.  
  
"She almost collapsed in the middle of town. I think she used all her energy up somehow."  
  
I heard a burly voice come from my right, I think it was the Inn man. "We have to get to the room, she might be sick. Garet, go get some towels from the chef. Isaac, get a bucket of water from outside.  
  
I felt the ground shake slightly as people scurried around. "Let's take her to the room." Ivan started to drag me again.  
  
~Are you okay Mia?~  
  
I heard Ivan's soft voice whisper throughout my mind. 'Just tired, that's all. Just tired...' With the last thought I finally fainted.  
  
***  
  
I hugged my self and shook terribly. 'It's cold.' My eyes snapped open but saw only darkness like before. I frowned. 'Listen to myself, complaining that's it's cold and I lived in Imil for most of my life, where it's winter constanly.'   
  
Letting my hands fall to the sides, I concentrated. When you live in constant cold conditions, you have to learn something that will help you warm up. I learned this from the Mercury clan before I left. Focuse your mental and physical energy to produce a warmth that would flow over your body.  
  
Much better. I took a step now, feeling more confident in this darkness. 'One step... two step... three...' I counted everytime my boots slapped against the floor. I still didn't see anything after thirty steps, and I was beginning to think that I would never be able to get out of here.  
  
I snapped my fingers. Psynergy! I lifted my hands up, the palms facing outward ahead of me. "Ice... Missle." I felt a burst of energy travel from me, through my fingers, to form away from my body.  
  
"Spread." I saw each slick icicle go a different direction. They glowed a little because of the psynergy that came from me. After six minutes of squinting and listening, I decided that this was an endless dimension.  
  
Suddenly, the sky seemed to flash with images. It looked like it was flashing scenes from my journey with the boys.  
  
First was when Ivan and Isaac stayed and made a fire while Garet and I went to get some herbs and spices for soup.  
  
~~~  
  
"These look like good mushrooms."   
  
I walked over to Garet with a handful of greens for flavor. I inspected the shrooms before nodding and going of to get some more.  
  
"Mia, wait up."  
  
I turned to him, and planted a hand on my hip. Irritated. "Gosh Garet, you seem like I would get lost on purpose." He shrugged when he got to me. "Only looking out for the lady."   
  
"You see me as a defenseless woman don't you?" He couldn't gesture, for his arms were holding up the mushrooms. "I didn't say that. It's just that, well, your psynergy is mostly made up of healing. While as to mine-"  
  
"Is more in the use of battle. I know Garet. But I can fend myself if needed. I came from the Mercury clan after all."   
  
"Even though you couldn't stop the lighting of the lighthouse."  
  
I dropped the herbs I held. Stepping warningly towards him. "What did you say? Mind you, Mars adept, that my power towers over your kind. Don't start a fight you don't want to have."  
  
He still held onto the shrooms, face frowning. "Oh, so just because I use fire, I am a different kind than all you REGULAR adepts? I can see why Alex betrayed you."  
  
I was full of rage. 'How could he use something I had no power over against me?! He will pay.' My eyes turned icy blue, and flashed with anger. I raised my hands. "Glacier!"  
  
"Flare Wall!" He blocked my attack. Steam was rising from the result of Fire and Water. I saw his figure through the mist. His voice strong. "I don't want to fight you Mia."  
  
My hands clenched, and in my mind I thought of it. 'Ice... Missle.' The shards of ice appeared way over head, I couldn't see them, but I directed them with my mind. "Spread."  
  
"What?"   
  
I opened my eyes and saw more mist. 'Surely he didn't mind read me. He didn't even hear my spell.' When the steam disapeared, I saw Garet being surrounded be a red force field. "Flash?"  
  
"I told you Mia, I don't want to fight you!"   
  
"Ice Missle!" "Heat Wave!" More mist. Then I got an idea. 'Djinn Mist, please come out. I need you for something.' Instead of coming out as a single form, it flowed from my robes into the mist, it had read my mind. When the steam floated away, I saw Garet trying to keep himself up by his ax.  
  
I closed my eyes and shook my head. 'You shouldn't have made me mad Garet. I'm sorry, but you need to learn the actions of your words.' I felt a tight squeese around my body.   
  
I opened my eyes to see Garet trying to hold my arms down. I was afraid and slightly shocked to see him do this to a girl, especially me. I shrieked with alarm and my mind told me one thing. 'Self defense'  
  
I spread my lips to chant another Glacier when Garet did the unthinkable. His lips pressed over mind, stopping my spell.  
  
Garet had kissed me.  
  
I was so shocked that I screamed into his lips. I shoved him off. My fingers trailing over where his lips were at. "Why did you do that?! You just came up and kissed me out of nowhere!"  
  
He was lying on the ground, trying to stay awake. "I did it so you wouldn't kill yourself." I looked over to him and he fell asleep. 'He... he kissed me?!' I wanted to shove a icicle up his rear end just for holding me like that, but, he did do so I wouldn't harm myself. I guess he was okay.  
  
~~~  
  
After that I had to drag him to camp, and told Ivan to erase what happened in his head a few minutes ago. Ivan didn't ask why, but was a little curious. Isaac just gazed at me confusingly. His eyes saying, "What did you guys do out there?"  
  
That's why we don't talk about it. But I still have the knowledge that Garet kissed me. It wasn't my first though, oh no. I have had many before Garet. But my very first was from my best friend, now enemy. Alex.  
  
***  
  
-*My P.O.V.  
  
"Mia... Mia..."  
  
A soothing tone drifted into her head, dispatching her thoughts. "Mia... wake up now. Come on, you can do it." She slid open her eye lids one at a time. She saw such beautiful amethyst orbs staring down on her in concern.  
  
A smile tickled her lips. "Good morning Ivan." She said sweetly. "Mia? You're awake, that's good. Hold on a little longer, I'll get someone to help you." This sounded to familiar. "Ivan, don't go." He was at the foot of her bed, and turned around to look at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" "Ivan... Mind Read me." He looked concerned. "Are you sure? You were sleeping for four days, and your mind is still trying to stay up. It might be tiring." She waved a gloved hand at his words.  
  
"It's already tiring just trying to talk." He nodded and walked back over to her and placed a warm hand on her forehead. "Mind Read."  
  
-*Ivan's P.O.V.  
  
I saw Mia in the distance of this blackness, and ran towards her. She turned to me and smiled sadly, pointing forward. I looked, and saw an image of Mia, holding the body of... me? The vision that was infront of us spread around, covering everything.  
  
We were truly in her dream. I heard Mia speak, and watched her question the air around her if anybody was there. Then I saw the image of Isaac and Garet walk into the dream. But they looked... different.  
  
I watched more, and got speechless when the dream Ivan had kissed Mia. Then I saw the arm of Isaac come up. I looked over to the real Mia, but I couldn't see her. She was the one who held the dream Ivan. I glanced to Isaac and saw him move his lips. What was he doing?  
  
Then I put it together. I jerked my head over to dream Ivan and Mia. "Mia! Issac is casting a spell! Get out of there!" She didn't even flinch. She was in her dream, and I couldn't change it.  
  
I stopped cold. I saw the spire rise up, and for a moment, I had only one word in my mind. 'Mia.' My eyes grew wide with horror as the spire rose up and instead of killing Mia, it had killed me.  
  
I saw and heard Mia scream.  
  
-*My P.O.V.  
  
Ivan's hand slowly fell away from Mia's head. Mia opened her eyes slowly. "That's what's been bothering me."  
  
~*~*~*End Chap2  
Chibiki: I like the fight scene, though it was short. Maybe I should write an action story later on?  
Garet: It's not fair.  
Chibiki: What?  
Garet: You made me seem like a whimp.  
Chibiki: Only at the end. R+R please.  
Garet: And one more thing! I- *Splash*  
Chibiki: I love this thing. *Huggs Douse Item* 


	3. Which path will you choose?

Are You There? By: Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: Okay, I got your reveiws. And well, I was thinking of taking down the first chapter 2 and put up this one, but since I got a nice one, I will let you decide which one you like best, then we will continue from there.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
My brows went into a frown. Here I was, sitting up in bed thinking about my dream again, when Isaac, Garet, and even Ivan came in to tell me to stay in Tolbi while they go and look for some clues about Alex in the others.  
  
"No way! I'm NOT going to stay in here, all cooped up while you guys search for Saturos and Menardi!" Ivan, who had been silent during the whole conversation, decided to speak up. His voice calm. "But Mia, you've fainted three times already. We're just worried about you."  
  
"But...! But I want to go with you!" "We know, we just think that it's best if you stay here and rest up." My brain ached for more excuses.   
  
"But what if you get seriously hurt? Who will be there to heal you?" Garet gestured a gloved hand to Isaac, as if showing off a prize. "Isaac is a pretty good healer. And besides, if you are out there, what if you faint again in the middle of a battle? You'll be more vulnerable than any of us."  
  
My hands clenched on the cool white sheets. "I won't faint! I'm fine!" The jupiter adept walked over to me and stared right into my azure eyes. I didn't feel my mind being read, but I knew he was looking for something. I blushed lightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
His amethyst orbs closed slowly, a gentle sigh left his lips. "Mia... please understand. this is for your own good." Ivan walked back, out of the sunny room. Isaac followed after him while Garet was looking at me. "We'll be gone for five days. If you need anything, just ask the inn man. Oh, and... sorry."  
  
He shut the door softly, my stare following after it. And I was left with my thoughts. 'This can't be!'  
  
~*  
  
"Why don't we just get rid of them? They're an annoying bunch of children." Menardi, who had been keeping watch on the teens with Alex, complained outloud.   
  
" 'Watch the kids.' Saturos says. 'Don't kill them.' Saturos says. Arrgh! I just want to cast a Pyroclasm up his-" "Will you shut up?" The Mars adept snapped her head back to see an irratated Alex. His potion floating in mid-air and his hands glowing light-blue.  
  
"If you dislike being here, then why don't you just leave and save my ears the trouble of hearing more of your worthless babble?"   
  
Menardi's left eye twitched with fury. But she kept her scilence because she had no answer. "Hmph. Well, we've been here for hours. What are you doing to pass the blasted time?" The ingrediants started to swirl again. Alex's eyes closed with concentration.   
  
"What do you think? I'm making a potion." He stated it so flatly, Menardi couldn't tell wether if it was an insult or a fact. But nevertheless, she had gotten interested.   
  
"What's the potion for? If it's another 'healing potion' don't bother. We won't be needing those for awhile." Alex held one hand over his pouch, while his free hand kept the items afloat. A green shaded bottle rushed into the air.  
  
"Whoever said it was a 'healing potion' in the first place?" Alex looked at Menardi slyly. The blonde couldn't get it. "But Saturos said we couldn't kill them." When Alex added some kind of powder from the green bottle, the potion turned smokey mist.  
  
"What did you do?" The blue-haired man took out an empty jar and led the mist-like liquid into it. He started to put things away. "Shinkar mushroom. After a Ghoul dies, these sprout from it's corpse." Her eyebrow raised slightly, and was about to ask a question, but he cutted her off. "I used it for the colour."  
  
Menardi turned back to the position she was in, watching the younger adepts. "What's the point? Huh?" The Mercury adept kept silent.  
  
~*  
  
It was nightime when she awoke. Just as the azure haired teen had guessed, she snuck out holding her things with ease. Leaving a letter on the inn's desk, she looked for the woman she had spoken to a few days ago. But the woman was nowhere to be found.  
  
Not wanting to waste more time, Mia headed out into the cool night. Hoping with all her heart that the boys were alright.  
  
~*  
  
I yawned loudly, watching over the fire we had made for warmth. Looking over to Garet as he layed upon the grass, star gazing, I let my mind wander off. Isaac had went to get more fire wood. Though I had wanted to go with him, he told me he could get it himself.  
  
Hearing a rustle, I saw Garet moving his amrs upward, clasping his fingers together under his head. My mind briefly wondered what would happen if Garet were to be a girl. He does have the attitude.  
  
~*  
  
'What's that sound?' I looked at Ivan with a questioning eyebrow raised up. He was trying to stifle a laugh. And by the looks of it, he was really lousy at it. "Hey, why are you so giggly?" He waved a hand at me, not looking at my face because he was hunched over still laughing.  
  
"Ivan, hey, what's so funny? Come on, look at me idiot." When he did look at me, he bursted out again. Not willing to cover up the laughter, and falling back, hugging his stomach. Gods, what's wrong with him?  
  
~*  
  
Deciding to go back to camp, since my arms were overflowing with sticks, I strolled down the path I went. Stopping now and then when a weak monster tried to kill me. Thinking if Mia was doing well, even if we just left seven hours ago. 'Mia... how long have I've known her?'  
  
I started to throw a stick in the air and catching it while I was walking. 'I first saw her when we walked into that elderly house, and she was treating the grandpa. She looked like a goddess really. Her hands were glowing a beautiful shade of blue. Her eyes so crystal clear. Even though she was glaring at us.  
  
Hah, I even remembered when she had tried to kill Garet because he had asked if she was FULLY a turquoised haired girl. North and, ha ha, south. Ivan had to cast sleep on her until she had calmed down. But still... all those times, she really cared for us quickly. But there's something about her these days. That feeling I got whenever she would faint.  
  
Even if I wasn't there to witness it, I just felt a sudden jolt in my heart. It was really unsettling. Maybe that's why I didn't speak. Ivan must have felt it too. Since he was the one to suggest this whole 'vacation time' for Mia. And Garet? Well, he's a Mars adept. He probably won't feel anything 'cause he has a weaker link with Mia.'  
  
I let the twig fall to the ground. Not wanting to bend down and stuff just to pick up one stick. (A/N: This is just random thought at the moment.)  
  
~*  
  
I stopped, a hard stabbing sensation slammed against my chest. Gasping weakly, I fell against a tree. "No... not... now.. please..." And just like I had asked, the pain suddenly lifted from my body.   
  
Sitting on my legs, puzzled, I decided to stop and rest for now. I have been searching for the boys for about six hours. Nodding in agreement, I took out a sacred feather and on it's pointy tip, I drew blood. The feather glowed a bright blue and attached itself to the middle of my chest.  
  
I made a bed out of the pllow and blanket that I had whenever we would sleep outdoors, and layed down facing the stars.  
  
~*  
  
"Ready?" He gestured to the blonde. "Yeah."  
  
~*  
  
The Jupiter adept stood up quickly, hairs on end. Garet looked up from his soup. "Hey Ivan, what's wrong?" A frown knitted his brows together. And he pulled out his sword like rapier. Isaac stared at him in question to. "Ivan, hey! Put that down! We're protected!" He didn't listen to Garet, only stepped further out of the little camp haven.  
  
"Don't you feel that? A presence... is coming." And as if by magic, (or psynergy, whatever) Menardi stepped out of the trees into the clearing. Isaac gasped in shock and quickly picked up his Gaia sword. Garet swung his Demon axe at Menardi as a warning, but she kept that smirk on her face and did not budge. Instead, she spoke.  
  
"Hello again children. How is..." She trailed off, bringing along the boys curiousity. But they still held their weapons up defensively. Garet was the one to speak first. "What are you doing here?" Instead of answering his question, she asked another.  
  
"Where is that blue-haired girl that follows you? Mia was it?"  
  
"None of your damn buisness." Garet growled.  
  
Her face spoke of untold humor, and she started to laugh. A sharp, high, blood curttling laugh. She whispered to herself, "This'll be easier than we had planned..." Ivan called up Breeze to raise up their resistance. But Garet had a different idea, and used Heat wave. The blonde haired woman dodged it easily and was stilll smiling with that sly gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Try and catch me if you wish to know my plan." And with that, she backed away slowly, as if a child fooling the bullies, into the bushels and mighty trees that she had protruded from. Garet, being his rashful side tried to dash after her, but ceased when Ivan's hand held him still.  
  
"What are you doing? We have to get her!" Ivan shook hi head and said camly to the red head, "And run right into a trap? Garet think for a moment will you? Why would Menardi come out of nowhere and run away without even delivering a counter to that Heat Wave you did? And why would she appear just by herself? Geeze, without Mia, you seem even denser than before."  
  
Garet spat at the ground and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Yeah, but at least we know it's damn trap. We'll be prepared." The Jupiter adept shook his head again sadly. "But what about Mia? If anything happens to us..."  
  
"Come on you Ivan, this might be our chance to nail those two once and for all! And then all we have to do is look for Jenna and the others. She's right there waiting to be defeated, and all we do is think about the what if's!"  
  
Ivan couldn't help but feel the confidence in Garet's voice, and nodded almost robot like. "Fine, we'll chase her. But stay alert and don't rush off into closed areas." Garet and Isaac had already bolted off without hearing another note of Ivan's voice. Ivan mentally slapped himself and sprinted his way towards where the other had gone.  
  
~*  
  
::Haunted darkness in the deep. Dreamless nights for you to keep.::  
  
Murmuring voices sprung out in the cold black void. It's tone echoing and fading into nothing, leaving only it's meaning to surround a wandering figure. The figure looked around nervously.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
::Little girl so lost and dead. Noone sleeps inside her head.::  
  
Again those little whispers sent shivers down the girls spine. Another dream swallowed Mia relentlessly but this one was different. It had some dark twist in it she couldn't understand  
  
'Lost and... dead?!'  
  
::Calling for the one once lost. Healing for a priceless cost.::  
  
She stopped, and thought about her other dreams. All of them had a sickingly gore filled scene of Ivan being slaughtered but it would always open like that. Not showing how she got there or what had beaten him so brutally.  
  
"What do you mean?! 'Healing for a pricless cost'?! Please, tell me what you are talking about!"  
  
Scilence.  
  
::Never one to kiss the cure. Never one to act so pure.::  
  
And then Mia woke up.  
  
~*  
  
Menardi was running with blinding speed, darting in and out through the forest trees. And Isaac and Garet followed suit, though much slower. Ivan had also slowed his pace to a little jog, but still far away from the other two adepts.  
  
The blond haired Mars adept veered right into a large clearing, and stopped at the other end if it, waiting for the boys. "You run so slowly for one your age." She stated. Then, as if on cue, Isaac first emerged from the bushes and trees and Garet was close behind, Garet panting slightly.  
  
Ivan was still making his way. Meanwhile Garet had recently casted Inferno but it was doged easily by the agile Mars adept. Isaac chanted the spell for Mother Gaia when a spear like jet of water came out of nowhere and hit Isaac right in the arm which held his sword. The sword fell with a dull clank and Isaac fell to his knees, holding his bleeding arm and trying to heal it with Cure. Garet looked up beyond the trees and saw Alex floating in mid-air, water swirling around him and his face emotionless.  
  
"Alex! I told you not to come and follow me!" She screamed. Alex simply shrugged and looked at the situation between Menardi and the two boys. His eye brows raising up in question.  
  
"Where is Mia?" He said in a flat tone. Garet snarled evily and clenched his axe harder. Fire coloured eyes blazed at him. "Why the hell should I tell you?" He spat. Again, the Mercury adept shrugged and floated down the the grassy floor next to Menardi, though his eyes flashed with unknown plans.  
  
Ivan was almost there, because he could hear Garet and the others talk.  
  
Garet casted Inferno once more, but it hardly came close to Mernardi or Alex. Garet growled in irratation. Isaac was finished healing his arm and picked up the fallen object that was his Gaia blade. His face contorted to one of anger and bitter hate and he rushed up to Alex to try and stab at him. Alex shot a geyser right at Isaac but he wasn't quick enough to dodge it, so the Venus boy sailed backwards slamming against a tree and growing unconcious.  
  
"Isaac!" Garet wailed. He rushed to help his friend when Alex said something that drawn Garet's attention. The red head stared at Alex when a little bottle popped out of Alex's hand. 'Oh damn...' Garet thought.  
  
Alex smirked wickedly and threw the bottle at the two boys. The glass shattered and the mist that was trapped inside spilled out and surrounded the two boys. Garet tried desperately to not breath the mysterious smoke, while trying to stop it from going into Isaac's system. Garet heard Menerdi's shattering laugh before he fainted.  
  
Ivan made it to the site where he had heard Menardi laugh and saw a mist cover the whole area. He casted Whirlwind and blew away the mist only to find Garet and Isaac on the ground, both knocked out and hardly breathing. He gasped and ran to their sides, while his hands were already going inside his pouch for some Water Of Life and some Elixer. After he was done he bandaged Isaac's back and head. Then he waited for the two to wake up, which wasn't to long afterwards.  
  
"Augh... damn, my head hurts." Garet said quietly. He looked at Ivan which was watching them both wake up. He frowned in anger. "You know, we could've ussed your help back there." He retorted. Ivan just glanced at him and raised one eyebrow. "I didn't really think someone as big as you could actually keep up with Isaac."  
  
Ivan got up and started to get the axe that Garet dropped when he ran to Isaac. Ivan showed some difficulty when heaving it around. "Especially when you carry something this big!"  
  
Garet leaned on one elbow, stomach on the ground. "Get used to it... Oh shit!" Ivan almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Garet shout like that. "What?"  
  
"What about out camping stuff? It's still there!" Ivan gave him a blank stare before he realized what Garet meant. Garet picked up the still unconcious Isaac and ran as fast as they could towards their camp. Alex hovered in the air before grinning broadly and whispering to himself.  
  
"And so it begins..."  
  
~*~  
  
Chibiki: Yay! So, which one do you like better? The one where Mia tells Ivan or the one where Alex made a weird potion and used it on the boys. Which, which?!  
  
Sara: Stop it, you'll scare them.  
  
Chibiki: I'll give a picture of your favorite character if you give a reveiw! So go ahead! R+R 


End file.
